Commotion With Potions
by J'alex13
Summary: Fic basado en el capitulo con el mismo nombre, una poción de amor, y dos hermanos n.n
1. The reason

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

Commotion with potions

The Reason

El plan iba de maravilla, Alex ya le había dado el sándwich y la soda con la poción de amor a Brad, quien estaba disfrutando de su emparedado, Alex estaba atenta a que el muchacho rubio por fin diera un trago a la bebida, ella ya había tomado su parte de la poción así que ahora solo quedaba esperar a que Brad diera un trago a la otra parte de la poción, era sencillo se vertía una de las pociones con emociones en dos vasos diferentes, después dos personas bebían cada una un vaso diferente y así esas dos personas sentían la emoción de la poción una hacia la otra, ya sea enojo como lo que paso con Justin y su papá, aunque en su caso solo se dijeron lo mucho que se querían mientras se gritaban, Justin eran tan patético ni siquiera una poción de furia, podía lograr que ofendiera a su padre, o cualquier otro sentimiento, en este caso amor, la Russo estaba impaciente por ver a Brad beber, pero este parecía que no tenía mucha sed, Alex ya estaba a punto de ir hacia él y obligarlo a beber, cuando su madre desde arriba de las escaleras de caracol la llamo y dijo que subiera para ayudarle en no sabía que cosa.

-Mamá, estoy en medio de algo importante-se quejó la morena

-Mija por favor no me agás enojar y sube

Alex de mala gana subió las escaleras, esperando que Brad se apresurara en beber su refresco.

Brad estaba disfrutando de su bocadillo, mientras pensaba que nada podía fallarle, había ido a ese lugar a burlarse de Justin, él sería el embajador de la escuela, todos esos halagos y lambisconerías que le había estado procurando al director estaban rindiendo sus frutos, él siempre supo que la mejor manera de subir de estatus es adulando a los de arriba, no como ese tonto de Justin que creía que podía abrirse camino en la vida con "trabajo duro" y "honestidad" esas eran estupideces, ahora se reiría en la cara del Russo y como premio Alex la hermanita de Justin le había regalado un emparedado y una bebida, sí que era estúpida esa familia, aunque cuando vio a la pequeña Alex subir las escaleras no pudo evitar admirar la bonita cola que la chica tenia, tal vez si le aria caso a esa tonta chiquilla, solo para hacer enfadar a Justin y claro tocar ese respingón trasero, una sonrisa sínica se dibujó en su rostro, el rubio tomo su vaso y cuando iba a darle el primer trago, Justin apareció.

-¿qué haces aquí?- se veía molesto.

-Pues solo venía a decirte que ya no es necesaria tu participación en la representación de la escuela ya que yo seré el embajador.

-Eso aún no está decidido-Justin odiaba a aquel lame botas, no podía creer que Alex se sintiera atraída por ese idiota, y aun mas no podía creer que su hermanita estuviera dispuesta a usar magia para enamorarlo, él se lo había prohibido se alejó de Alex, por lo cual no sabía si había o no usado la poción, pero por lo que pudo ver Brad estaba bastante normal, así que era probable que Alex no encontrara el frasco correcto-así que por que no mejor te largas, seguro que el director se estará preguntando donde está su besa traseros, y no quisiera preocuparlo.

-oh Justin, pero es que no solo vengo a ver tu patética cara, estoy aquí para admirar a tu linda hermanita, aunque si he de ser sincero es mucho más linda de espaldas que de frente-Justin apretó los puños mientras sentía la sangre hervir-y a ella creo que no le molesta que yo venga, incluso me regalo esto-señalo sus alimentos-y hablando de eso creo que beberé un poco de soda, quiero tener los labios frescos para poder besar bien a tu hermanita.

Antes de que Brad tocara el vaso, Justin le dio un fuerte puñetazo, que tomándolo por sorpresa logro tirar a Brad, el rubio con sangre en el labio y totalmente sorprendido y enfadado se levantó listo para la pelea pero al ver la mirada fiera del moreno, lo pensó mejor y se retiró del SUBWAY.

Justin estaba bastante agitado era la primera vez que el reaccionaba así ante una provocación, normalmente las ignoraba, estaba acostumbrado a que lo molestasen por su desempeño académico, u su rara manera de actuar como un adulto, siempre lo estaban provocando y humillando pero el jamás presto oídos a esas injurias, pero esta vez sintió explotar por las palabras de ese imbécil, que lo enojo tanto no lo sabía, tal vez era porque la competencia para embajador, no, no era eso era la forma en que hablo de Alex eso fue lo que no pudo soportar, lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, pues Alex lo trataba a él como basura, y el no sentía simpatía por ella, más bien lo contario, pero escuchar que hablaban así de ella por alguna razón saco una parte salvaje que el ignoraba tener, supuso que era el amor de hermano que reacciono de aquella manera.

Los pocos clientes que presenciaron aquella escena se había sorprendido un poco pero ahora de nuevo estaban metidos en sus vidas, Justin tenía la garganta seca, así que tomando la bebida que estaba en la mesa, la tomo toda de un trago, para refrescarse, el chico noto un suave sabor a vainilla, aunque era Coca-Cola, respiro profundo y regreso a la cocina a seguir preparando sándwiches sintiendo ese aroma sin saber la razón.

The Reason

Hoobastank


	2. Contact

**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

**Antes de descubrir que es lo que les pasara a estos dos hermanitos víctimas de una poción de amor les pido unos momentos, no será mucho pero si no tienen tiempo o no les interesa lo que tenga que decir este servidor, lo cual es totalmente valido, pues ustedes y yo estamos aquí para leer historias de nuestras series favoritas, no para escuchar los divagues de un veinteañero, pero creo que es justo y necesario poner unas líneas para decir todo lo que no he dicho en bastante tiempo, pero si gustas puedes saltarte esta parte resaltada en negritas e ir directamente al capítulo, por otro lado si sigues leyendo esto: GRACIAS tratare de ser breve.**

**Mi primer punto es que me he dado cuenta que muchos autores al principio de cada Fic ponen una especificación, no sé cómo se les dice, en donde explican que el programa, caricatura, serie o libro no es de ellos y que al hacer un Fic no esperan sacar provecho alguno, lo cual se me hace bastante tonto, pues es obvio que no somos dueños de los personajes que usamos si lo fuéramos los libros tendrían diferente final y las series serian menos tontas, y en mi caso pasarían mis series y caricaturas en un canal para adultos, pero supongo que se debe hacer esa aclaración para evitarse problemas, así que are un formato estándar y lo pondré arriba de mis fics por si acaso.**

**Tengo exactamente 21 (21 años 21 lectores jajaja) lectores diferentes, (podrían ser mas pero solo 21 me han dejado por lo menos un review) nunca les he dado las gracias a todos ustedes así que después de mucho tiempo aquí esta GRACIAS POR LEERME, nunca pensé que mis escritos fueran aceptados por tanta gente, lo se lo sé, 21 personas no son mucha gente pero para mí son bastantes, y recibir palabras de aliento de ustedes me motiva a seguir escribiendo, he visto en algunos casos que los autores piden que dejen Reviews para continuar la historia, yo jamás are eso, yo escribo porque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y ponerlas sobre papel me causa una gran felicidad, también escribo para ustedes, pues me gusta saber que hay alguien al otro lado disfrutando de mis letras, pero eso no significa que tenga el derecho de exigirles un review, si ustedes quieren y les parece que valió la pena el capítulo pues sería genial que me lo dejaran saber por medio de un mensaje, pero si no quieren igual está bien, yo seguiré escribiendo aun si solo tengo a un lector pues esa única persona espera un final a una historia que ha estado siguiendo y si algo me frustra es no saber el final de algo así que mientras tenga al menos una persona al otro lado de la pantalla seguiré adelante.**

**Como dije estoy agradecido con todos y todas, me sorprendió bastante darme cuenta que algunas chicas me siguen, pero tengo algunas personas en especial, a las que les tengo un gran aprecio por estar ahí apoyándome, algunas corrigiéndome otras quejándose de que tardo mucho y dándome un empujón para que me apure: **

Astaroth The Killer , **gracias por tu enorme apoyo en cada uno de los capítulos e historias, gracias por tus consejos, espero las imágenes te hayan gustado para las portadas, y estoy planeando un Fic de Dexter y su mamá, yo tampoco se su nombre, y la idea de Hellen y Dash me atrae bastante de no ser porque sus poderes serian u problema, pero igual veré que puedo hacer, Phineas y Pherb, no se me ocurre nada pero a ver si sale algo eventualmente.**

yuhoelmer , **Gracias por tus cortos y motivadores Reviews, tu eres el ejemplo de que no se necesita escribir mucho para alentar a alguien, pues esos segundos que te tomas para regalarme unas cuantas palabras de ánimo me sacan una sonrisa y me inspiran, GRACIAS.**

saQhra ,**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en no solo leer mis relatos , tú en realidad les prestas atención, siempre me estas obligando a poner más cuidado en mi ortografía y mi prosa, y a tener cuidado con los lugares y hechos, gracias a ti trato de tener la mayor coherencia posible, aún tengo enormes fallas pero espero mejorar pronto para que ya no sufras con mis horrores ortográficos, pero en mi defensa es culpa de mis maestros de primaria, y nunca fui bueno en geografía, hasta la fecha tengo una pésima orientación, así que pido disculpas si me falla la cartografía, te invito a seguir haciéndome ver mis errores para así ir corrigiéndolos, The Dear Hunter, wow que banda más genial, estoy pensando en hacer un Fic con el nombre de este grupo gracias por la recomendación (justo ahora escucho SAVED).**

dragon oscuro **, creíste que me olvidaba de ti, jamás, contigo no solo e leído tus Reviews, también he compartido mensajes privados y tú fuiste el que me hizo volver a escribir después de dos años, con tu correo electrónico así que si alguien merece el crédito de estas historias es Dragón quien me hizo ver que alguien quería leerme y eso me impulsó, así que espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, con tus acertados mensajes, y quiero darte una tarea, si vez que de nuevo me pongo muy lento tienes el derecho de llamarme la atención y ponerme a trabajar, te dejo mi nuevo correo 13wolfknives13 , sé que dije que es tarea de Dragón pero cualquiera que tenga una duda una petición o una idea para un nuevo Fic puede contactarme.**

**Como se abran dado cuenta no puedo ser breve, y esto pasa bastante seguido, a veces quiero hacer oneshots, pero mi naturaleza me dicta extenderme y resulta que se vuelve una historia de varios caps. Aun así espero no haberlos aburrido, y ahora si adelante con el capítulo, pero antes y esto es en especial para dragón oscuro, veo que tienes miedo de que yo sea tan explícito en las escenas de sexo, tal vez eso moleste a algunos otros y no me lo hayan echo saber así que si estoy siendo demasiado vulgar o grosero por favor díganmelo, igual si les gusta mi manera de narrar los momentos eróticos díganlo así veré a cuantos les gusta solo un poco de erotismo y a cuantos el sexo explícito, y tomare una dirección, así que por fa díganmelo para yo saber.**

Contact

Alex estaba ayudando a preparar la cena a su madre ese día comerían enchiladas, mientras la chica preparaba la salsa, pensó que su vida sería más fácil si su madre no fuera latina, preparar aquel platillo llevaba mucho tiempo y dedicación, tiempo que podría estar utilizando para bajar a ver a Brad, pues ya hacia media hora que estaba en la cocina con su madre, estaba segura que para ese momento Brad ya había ingerido la poción ahora todo lo que faltaba era que los dos cruzaran miradas y al instante estarían perdidamente enamorados, Alex trataba de cortar los ingredientes lo más rápido posible, pero Theresa vio su desespero y la regaño haciendo que cortara y preparara la comida con cariño y cuidado.

-Recuerda Mija, a los hombres se les enamora por el estómago, cuando quieras que un chico este loco por ti lo mejor es cocinarle, así que de ahora en adelante pasaremos más tiempo juntas, aunque corremos el riesgo de que nos confundan, pensaran que somos hermanas.

-Aja claro…- Alex ya estaba enamorando a un chico por el estómago, aunque no de la forma en que su madre se refería-si tan solo pudiese bajar a ver a los ojos a Brad con eso sería suficiente, pero tuvo que resignarse a que sería al otro día en la escuela, pues ya estaba oscureciendo y era obvio que Brad ya se había marchado, solo necesitaba ver esos ojos verde/gris y todo sería perfecto… un momento, Brad no tenía ojos verdes los tenia cafés, entonces ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ver unos profundos ojos verdes?, Alex cerro los ojos y vio en su mente esos ojos eran verdes pero no un verde cualquiera, era una combinación espectacular de gris sobre verde, ¿de quién eran esos ojos y por qué los recordaba?, la morena trato de alejar su mente de esos ojos pero no pudo, los tenia siempre presentes, lo raro era que no recordaba de quien eran, pero no importaba, eran hermosos, y Alex creía que si conocía al dueño de esa mirada, pues sabía que era un hombre, caería a sus pies, mientras Alex rayaba el queso parmesano, se dio cuenta que cada vez pensaba menos en Brad y más en ese par de orbes verde/gris, la chica lanzo un profundo suspiro preguntándose qué le sucedía.

…..

Justin estaba limpiando las mesas después de un agotador y largo día, estaba bastante estresado, desde la pequeña pelea que tuvo con Brad se había sentido mal, él no era así, y no le gusto descubrir que golpear a ese chico le hizo sentir bien, y desde aquel accidente Justin sentía que un aroma a vainilla lo seguía, al principio creyó que solo era su imaginación pero ahora ya no podía percibir ningún otro olor que no fuera esa suave fragancia a vainilla, lo raro era que aunque todo el día había tenido ese aroma siguiéndolo, le encantaba, no sabía por qué pero le fascinaba poder oler aquel perfume, le recordaba a… no sabía a quién le recordaba, pero daba igual se sentía dichoso con aquel aroma envolviéndolo.

Mientras su padre hacia las cuentas, y Max que había cerrado las persianas se quitaba aquel sombrero ridículo, y provocaba que las luces cambiaran de color, Justin se sentó e intento dejar de pensar, pero no pudo, algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que encontrarla… ¿encontrar a quién? No lo sabía pero cada vez se hacía más grande esa necesidad, así que no aguantando más se levantó rumbo a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas hijo?-Jerry curioso miro al mayor de sus hijos-ya casi es hora de cenar.

-No lo sé, pero tratare de volver pronto-El chico abrió la puerta y se internó en la noche que comenzaba a caer.

Camino hasta Central Parck, cuando se tiró en el césped ya había anochecido por completo, así que se quedó mirando las estrellas, respiro profundo, su corazón latía muy rápidamente aunque el trayecto hasta el gran parque lo había hecho caminando lentamente, trato de controlar su pulso, pero parecía que su corazón quería salirse de su pecho e ir al encuentro de ella.

-¿pero quién es ella?-Justin pregunto en voz alta a las estrellas.

…..

Los Russo estaban en la mesa cenando, al menos cuatro de los cinco Russo, Justin aun no llegaba casa, Theresa miraba nerviosa su reloj cada 15 segundos, Max que ahora mismo tenía toda la piel de color azul eléctrico, gracias a su magia desbordada, comía alegremente sus enchiladas con queso derretido, Alex que siempre estaba de hiperactiva, o quejándose, esta vez estaba en completo silencio comiendo a pequeños bocados y lanzando larguísimos suspiros, se notaba que estaba melancólica, Jerry al que le encantaba la comida Mexicana estaba más que contento, pero viendo la preocupación de su esposa, decidió hablar.

-Vamos Theresa, come un poco, Justin está por llegar, además ya puede cuidarse solo

-pero esta haya afuera en la noche, solo. Seguro que corre peligro deberíamos ir a buscarlo inmediatamente, no debiste dejarlo salir.

-Theresa, Justin ya tiene 16 años, además tiene excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, se esfuerza en aprender magia, y además nos ayuda en el SUBWAY, creo que lo mínimo que se merece es un poco de libertad.

-está bien, pero si no llega a las 10 saldremos a buscarlo.

Alex estaba tan concentrada en el dolor de su pecho, era como si le faltase la mitad de su corazón, que no había escuchado nada de la plática de sus padres, pero reacciono cuando Jerry pronuncio el nombre de Justin, en ese momento se dio cuenta de quien eran esos ojos verdes que la estaban atormentando, eran de Justin, todos los días de su vida había visto aquellos ojos, desde que tenía uso de razón su hermano había estado con ella, protegiéndola y enseñándole, aun cuando solo tenía un año más de vida, e inclusive ahora ya grandes él seguía guiándola, y salvándola cada vez que ella cometía un error, entonces todo quedo claro para ella, eso que le hacía falta, esa parte que su corazón parecía haber perdido, eso era Justin, su chico soñado, su príncipe azul, su héroe, todo eso era Justin, Alex se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de su hermano.

Termino de comer tan rápido que casi se ahogaba, sus padres se quedaron algo sorprendidos, dio gracias, y subió corriendo a su habitación, ya en su alcoba saco una de sus libretas "buenas" (cuadernos de pasta gruesa y hojas blancas, estilo libro de biblioteca pero en blanco) las utilizaba como diarios, o libretas de bocetos pues aunque no se lo había dicho ni a Harper, dibujaba, pequeños paisajes algunos muy realistas, otros simplemente eran pedazos de sueños que había tratado de plasmar.

"Tal vez cuando sea grande sea artista… ¡NO! Cuando sea grande seré la esposa de Justin"

Tomo una un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar, primero aquellos ojos verde/gris que tanto adoraba, y después siguió y siguió hasta que la pagina mostraba el rostro de su hermano, la chica lo miro y tuvo que admitir que era de sus mejores trabajos, era sorprendente lo mucho que se mejoraba cuando se hacía algo con amor, mientras contemplaba el dibujo de su amado, se preguntó dónde estaría el Justin de carne y hueso, Alex bajo a la sala donde estaba su familia frente al televisor, Max y Jerry estaban completamente concentrados en los dibujos de la pantalla, Theresa estaba leyendo una revista para adolescentes, mientras jugaba con su cabello como una chiquilla.

-¿Donde esta Justin?

-Ya regreso, pero se fue a su dormitorio de inmediato-en ese momento las latas de refresco que estaban frente a Max les salieron patas, y echaron a correr debajo de los sillones.

-¡Max ponte el sombrero!-el aludido con mala gana se puso aquel ridículo y colorido sombrero en forma de hongo y de inmediato la magia se había cancelado, y las latas ahora solo estaban tiradas en el suelo.

Alex que ahora que sabía dónde estaba su querido Justin, no podía importarle menos la magia desbordada de su hermano menor, subió a saltos y llego a la puerta de Justin.

…...

El mayor de los Russo estaba acostado mirando el techo, o bueno lo estaría mirando si no estuviese completamente a oscuras, Justin había apagado todas las luces de su habitación, jamás se había sentido de aquella manera él siempre había sido dueño de sus emociones, el que siempre había defendido que cada cosa que pasaba en el mundo, tenía una explicación racional, incluso la magia se regía por sus propias leyes y limitaciones, nada podía confundirlo, nada hasta ese momento, pues estaba enamorado, ahora lo sabía esa sensación de vacío y deseo, de melancolía y necesidad, eso era amor, pero lo que lo tenía tan confuso era el hecho de no saber a quién amaba, normalmente uno conoce a una chica y se enamora no al revés, pero a él le estaba sucediendo, estaba enamorado, ahora solo tenía que conocer a la chica, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no escucho su puerta abrirse, solo noto que alguien estaba dentro de su alcoba cuando esa persona se sentó a los pies de su cama, Justin se enderezo recargándose en la cabecera de su cama, mientras trataba de ver en la espesa oscuridad.

-Justin que bueno que ya has llegado… te extrañe mucho- Alex se lanzó a abrazar a Justin quien desconcertado también la abrazo, entonces supo a quien le recordaba el aroma a vainilla, Alex siempre tenía ese ligero aroma, Justin hundió el rostro en los cabellos de su hermana y se emborracho con tan dulce fragancia, él chico puso más fuerza en el abrazo y rodeo la cintura de su hermana mientras la atraía hacia él, Alex que estaba inmensamente feliz de estar junto a su nuevo enamorado subió en él para que los dos quedaran más cómodos, así que se sentó a horcadas sobre Justin, quedado su trasero justo arriba de "esa parte", Justin bajo sus manos, acariciando desde la cintura hasta el pequeño trasero de la chica quien lanzo un gemidito de sorpresa al sentir las manos de su hermano recorriéndola, después bajo aún más las caricias, llegando a sus muslos a los que dedico mucha atención logrando pequeños escalofríos de parte de Alex, Justin sentía esas largas y bien formadas piernas apretarse contra la mezclilla de los jeans, que estaba utilizando Alex, el joven hechicero deseo que esa apretada prenda desapareciera, quería sentir la piel de Alex, quería tocarla sin ropa en medio de ellos, Alex comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, lo que provoco inevitablemente, una reacción en la parte baja de Justin, la chica no contenta con solo eso uso sus manos para acariciar el pecho de su hermano, al toparse con la camisa, la pequeña Russo comenzó a desabotonarla, cuando la abrió por completo acaricio el pecho de Justin.

-¿Wow, desde cuando te pusiste así de fuerte?

-he estado haciendo ejercicio, ¿se nota?

-aja

-Bien es mi turno-Justin comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Alex y metiendo las manos debajo de la blusa, toco por fin la piel desnuda de su hermana, ella se estremeció ante aquel contacto, Justin subió sus caricias hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos, cubiertos por un pequeño brasier, él se detuvo un poco inseguro, pero ella en un movimiento se sacó la blusa por la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta?

-No lo sé no veo nada-los dos se rieron al mismo tiempo.-espera encenderé la luz-Justin estiro su mano buscando el interruptor, mientras Alex comenzó de nuevo ese movimiento de cintura que estaba matándolo, la luz se encendió, y ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre él, con solo un corpiño azul, cubriendo sus pequeños pechos, Justin se quedó boquiabierto viendo a su preciosa hermana semidesnuda, frente a él, y su erección llego al máximo, lo cual noto Alex pues su rostro se tornó sorprendido mientras ella presionaba más su trasero contara él.

-Alex eres hermosa…-Cuando las palabras salieron, Justin capto entonces, todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba en su cama sin camisa mientras su hermana sobre el trataba de quitarle el pantalón, pues Alex ahora estaba desabrochando su cinturón, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo y cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Justin detuvo las manos de Alex antes de que le bajaran el cierre.

-Alex, ¿qué pasa por que haces esto? -Justin estaba completamente asustado y preocupado

-Tontito pues porque te amo-Una sonrisa estaba en el rostro de su hermanita, esa sonrisa que siempre tenía cuando de verdad estaba contenta, esa sonrisa que él solo veía cundo la salvaba de provocar algún desastre mágico, esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

-No… no puedes amarme, no así, soy tu hermano, esto está mal

-¿tú no me amas?-Alex pregunto con verdadero terror en su voz

-Claro que te amo pero no de esta forma, bueno si de esta forma, te amo y te deseo, pero está mal, esto no tiene sentido, ¿porque siento esto por ti, desde cuándo?-Justin pregunto más bien para el mismo, era un hecho que su relación con Alex no era una relación normal hermano/hermana pero nunca se sintió atraído hacia ella, ¿o sí? Mientras se mortificaba con estos pensamientos Alex que lo vio distraído, se bajó de su hermano y de un jalón bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas, ahora podía ver el bóxer negro de Justin que trataba de ocultar su erección, Alex ya estaba a punto de bajar también esa prenda, para ver por fin esa parte tan privada de Justin, este saliendo de sus pensamientos le sujeto fuertemente las manos y las puso detrás de ella.

-¡Alex basta!, esto está mal, algo aquí no cuadra, ¿por qué piensas que estas enamorada de mí, porque yo siento esto hacia ti?-

-A quién le importa, te amo me amas, debemos estar juntos para siempre es sencillo.

-no, no lo es, ahora será mejor que te vistas y te vayas a tu cuarto-Justin estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarle el corpiño con los dientes y besar aquellos blanquísimos pechos.

-No, no me iré, esta noche seré tuya… bueno mi cuerpo será tuyo, porque mi corazón ya lo es.

Justin sintió que su corazón se derretía, al mismo tiempo su pene creció aún más, haciendo que Justin soltara un gemido, pues estaba atrapado debajo del cuerpo de su hermana.

-¿Te duele?

-No… no exactamente, es solo que no importa… lárgate de aquí antes de que…-pero no pudo completar la frase pues Alex cansada de que él se resistiera lo beso, era un beso tierno y suave solo los labios se tocaban, el que estaba al borde de abismo, dio el último paso y se dejó caer, no le importaba nada, era raro como los dos se habían enamorado en un instante, y como es que aquel amor terminara en esa situación, pero ya no le importaba ahora todo lo que importaba era que estaban juntos y que debía poseerla, así que Justin profundizo el beso esta vez ambos usaron sus lenguas, Alex a pesar de tener tanta popularidad con chicos se notaba no había besado demasiadas veces pues Justin tuvo que guiarla, ella de nuevo se subió sobre él y comenzó a restregarse contra esa parte recién descubierta de la anatomía masculina, el gimió dentro de la boca de Alex, Justin termino el beso y tomándola de la cintura, en un solo movimiento, giro con ella, dejándola debajo de él, Alex se sorprendió que el nerd de su hermano tuviese tanta fuerza, Justin termino de quitarse la camisa que solo le estorbaba, y también se sacó los pantalones y su ropa interior, no sabía de donde le venía esa parte tan decidida de sí mismo, pero le gustaba, se sentía liberado.

Alex se quedó sorprendida de ver el cuerpo de su hermano totalmente desnudo, sí que había crecido bastante desde la última vez que habían ido a la playa, pero aunque el cuerpo de Justin era bastante atractivo, su mirada siempre iba hacia la entrepierne del chico, jamás había visto ninguno, y se sentía avergonzada y fascinada a partes iguales.

-¿Llevas bastante tiempo viéndolo no crees?

Alex aparto la mirada rápidamente sintiéndose atrapada.

-Pues me toca a mí.-Justin procedió a quitarle el corpiño, y allí aparecieron por fin esos hermosos y pequeños pechos, Alex se cubrió rápidamente con un brazo.

-No los veas, tonto-ella miraba hacia un lado, por alguna razón no podía sostenerle la mirada, pero su hermano la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a verlo, y entonces sucedió, los dos quedaron completa e irreversiblemente enamorados, cuando Justin vio esos hermosos ojos cafés se sintió completo, realizado, por fin la había encontrado, la novia perfecta, su media naranja, Alex se sumergió entonces en esos profundos ojos bicolor, y bajo lentamente el brazo que estaba usando para cubrirse los pechos, él era Justin su Justin, su héroe, su amado su otra mitad, no tenía por qué avergonzarse, al fin cuando los dos crecieran serian esposos era lógico que se vieran desnudos, además él ya estaba sin ropa, no era justo que ella tuviera ropa- está bien puedes verlos pero... son muy pequeños-Alex dijo avergonzada.

-Son perfectos...- procedió a probarlos, primero fueron unos tímidos y dulces besos, para después comenzar a lamer los rosados y pequeños pezones, que se irguieron y endurecieron en respuesta, Alex lanzaba pequeños gemidos, mientras arqueaba la espalda, después tomo la cabeza de su hermano, y la presiono contra ella, Justin entonces mordió suavemente ese pequeño botón que tenía en la boca.

-Ahhhh...-Alex estaba enloqueciendo jamás se había sentido de aquella manera, con sus novios había tenido algunas experiencias pero ninguna se comparaba con aquello, las caricias de los demás chicos la encendían pero cuando trataban de tocar un poco más ella se sentía violenta y sucia así que los empujaba lejos de ella, lo cual explicaba por qué se aburrían de ella después de un tiempo, pero ahora Justin le estaba mostrando un mundo de sensaciones, una cada vez más placentera que la anterior, y cuando ya creía que no podía sentir más placer, Justin la sorprendía subiéndola un escalón más-Justiiiinn te amo.

El chico dejo de torturar a su hermana, y cuando la chica recupero el aliento, el comenzó a desabrochar los jeans de Alex lo cual fue un poco difícil, pues estaban realmente apretados, cuando por fin los desabrocho y bajo el cierre, pudo ver la ropa interior, era azul cielo, Justin no pudo contenerse y acaricio aquel montecito, cuando lo hizo una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de Alex, él siguió con las suaves caricias, hasta que noto la humedad que poco a poco estaba manchando la pequeña prenda, Alex tenía los ojos cerrados, y movía las caderas acompañando las caricias de su hermano que cada vez eran más rápidas e intensas, Alex sentía un tremendo calor en su vientre que se esparcía a todo su cuerpo, el calor era acompañado de varias descargas en todas sus terminales nerviosas, ella que apenas hacia unos meses había descubierto el arte de la autocomplacencia, había experimentado ese calor muchas veces pero nunca tan intensamente, ella que solo se tocaba hasta provocar aquel calorcito en su vientre jamás había tenido un orgasmo, pues llegaba un momento en que no sabía cómo provocarse más placer, lo que la dejaba frustrada y algo confundida pues se preguntaba por qué no podía lograr lo que Harper llamaba "correrse", pues en las muchas pijama das ella y su mejor amiga compartían esa clase de secretos.

"**-Tal vez es porque no piensas en alguien que te guste...-dijo Harper mientras comía mas palomitas.**

**-si tal vez sea eso... pero es que no importa si me imagino a un chico de la escuela, o un artista simplemente no es suficiente para... llegar. ¿Tu si lo logras?**

**Harper se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa orgullosa se le dibujo en el rostro.**

**-sí y muchas veces, es fácil cuando tienes la inspiración correcta, simplemente veo la foto de Justin mientras me...-una almohada la interrumpió al golpearla con fuerza.**

**-¡Harper!, no quiero escuchar eso...-las dos amigas comenzaron a reírse histéricamente."**

Ahora mientras sentía los dedos de su hermano en esa parte tan delicada, comprendía a Harper, claro que la pelirroja se había enamorado de Justin, él era hermoso, y ella era una idiota por no haberlo notado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar pues cada segundo ese calor subía más y más, hasta alcanzar temperaturas casi insoportables, además las descargas ahora le dejaban el cerebro en blanco cada vez que tenía una, su corazón latía tan aceleradamente que temía que le diera un paro cardiaco, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, cuando su cabeza estaba casi en blanco y su cuerpo a punto de explotar, Justin se detuvo, ella muy sorprendida y desconcertada abrió los ojos.

Justin estaba viéndola divertido, con una sonrisa malvada en la boca, ella lo miraba preguntándole con la vista por que se había detenido.

-Quítate la ropa.

Alex que hubiera saltado de un puente si él se lo hubiera pedido, rápida y desesperadamente, se quitó su pantalón y de paso su ropa interior, Justin que estaba sentado al pie de la cama vio con los ojos ardiendo de lujuria, ella termino de quitarse la ropa y ahora los dos estaban ahí, sobre la cama, totalmente desnudos uno frete al otro, Justin estaba de rodillas recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo de su hermana con la vista cargada de deseo, ella que estaba desesperada por que Justin terminara lo que había comenzado se tiró de espaldas a la cama y abrió las piernas dejando expuesta su parte más privada, invitándolo a seguir, Justin creyó que jamás había visto algo tan bonito.

Alex estaba esperando a su amado y para tentarlo aún más, la morena comenzó a tocarse, pequeñas caricias se daba mientras miraba el cuerpo alto y fuerte de su hermano, su vista quedo centrada en los ojos grises de Justin quien vio el deseo y el amor en eso orbes avellana, y fue acercándose a su hermanita, ella retiro su mano de su pequeña flor, pensando que Justin de nuevo la acariciaría con esos dedos que tan fácil y rápidamente la habían llevado al borde de su primer orgasmo, pero cuando vio que su hermano se inclinó y metió su cabeza dentro de sus piernas, se dio cuenta que Justin tenía planes muy diferentes.

-Ahhhhgggg...Ahhhh...diosssss-cuando sintió el primer lametón Alex se creyó morir de placer, y dos minutos después de verdad creyó que moría, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse mientas su mente se quedaba en blanco, y algo explotaba ahí abajo, Justin estaba haciendo maravillas con sus labios y su lengua, y cuando sintió a su hermanita llegar no se quitó de su lugar, es más intensifico sus besos, y bebió el néctar que Alex le regalaba en medio de su éxtasis, él estaba ansioso por estar dentro de ella y desfogarse, pero jamás pondría sus necesidades arriba de las de Alex.

Acompaño a su hermanita de vuelta a la tierra, pues él la había enviado a tocar las estrellas, con pequeñas caricias en sus senos y besos en su vientre.

-Justin... oh Justin... yo... te... dios eso fue...-él divertido al verla tan perdida y satisfecha no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla, los dos se abrazaron y mientras se acariciaban y besaban Alex pudo sentir la virilidad de su hermano totalmente dura contra su vientre, la chica pensó que se sentía bastante grande, y bastante caliente, por un momento un miedo la asalto, ¿y si le dolía? Pues había escuchado que la primera vez dolía, y el tamaño de lo que ahora sentía ahí abajo la estaba intimidando, pero los dulces besos y caricias de Justin la calmaron, y decidió que no había otra persona a quien quisiera entregarle su primera vez mas que a su hermano.

Los dos se separaron jadeando, él la miraba embelesado y deseoso, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose para no apresurar las cosas, pero le estaba costando bastante.

Ella vio la desesperación en sus ojos y no queriendo hacerlo sufrir más, lo acostó mirando al techo, se sentó en su pelvis, los dos gimieron al sentir el contacto entre sus genitales, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas acariciando a todo lo largo aquella extremidad, mientras Justin acariciaba y daba pequeños pellizcos a los pezones de Alex los dos sabían lo que seguía.

Ella tomo su pene y levantándose lo puso en su virgen entrada, el que no deseaba otra cosa que estar dentro de ella, se obligó a preguntar.

-¿Estas segura?

-Quiero que mi primera vez la tengas tú

-Tu primera vez... Alex yo no quiero hacerte daño, si tu no quieres...Ahhhh-Alex siguiendo su naturaleza salvaje y alocada, improvisada e impredecible, se dejó caer de un solo sentón.

-Ahhhhhhhhh...-el grito de Alex fue mitad dolor mitad placer, los dos se quedaron unidos así por mucho tiempo, Justin creyó que terminaría en cualquier momento, estar dentro de ella era increíble, estaba tan estrecho, tan cálido, húmedo y suave que pensó que había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso.

Alex por otro lado estaba acostumbrándose al tamaño, ella que jamás había tenido dentro algo más grande que sus dedos sintió que se partiría en dos, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió completa y feliz, era como si ella y Justin hubiesen sido hechos para estar juntos sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, al menos eso es lo que ella sentía.

Justin muy lentamente se sentó para quedar de frente a su hermanita, y la beso duce y lentamente, ella se estremeció al sentir los labios de su hermano y le correspondió, después de unos minutos besándose y compartiendo caricias, ella comenzó a moverse, se levantaba un poco y se dejaba caer, primero suave y lentamente, después cada vez más rápido, Alex aventó a Justin a la cama, y ya sin ningún rastro de dolor lo cabalgo salvaje y rápidamente, cada vez más rápidamente, Justin trataba de aguantar lo más que podía, mientras miraba a su hermana arquear la espada y cerrar los ojos, mientras lo montaba, ella también gemía y gritaba, Justin rezo porque su familia no subiera aun a sus habitaciones y escucharan el ruido, los jadeos de él que se mordía los labios para no provocar mucho ruido, y los fuertes gemidos y grititos de Alex quien no se media en demostrar su placer, y sumado a eso el rechinar de la cama de Justin, que cada vez se hacía más rápido y sonoro.

-Justin ya llego ya llego Dioosssss Justin te amoooooo...-No es que los dos terminaran al mismo tiempo, más bien fue que las contracciones de Alex al terminar hicieron que Justin no soportara más y también se corriera, lo que provoco otro orgasmo en Alex, lo que le daba aún más placer a Justin, estuvieron en ese carrusel de placer hasta que Alex totalmente cansada dio su ultimo sentón, y se dejó caer encima del pecho de su hermano, él la recibió y la abrazo con mucha fuerza, mientras le besaba el cabello y la frente.

-Alex te amo, yo también te amo.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, en el cual escucharon a sus padres y a Max subir a sus habitaciones, e irse a dormir, nadie pareció darse cuenta de lo que habían pasado.

Mientras Justin acariciaba a Alex y esta le besaba el cuello, el joven hechicero se pregunto una vez más como había pasado aquello, no es que importara, él amaba a Alex y ella a él, pero le parecía curioso que se hubiesen enamorado en un día, o mejor dicho en un instante, era como magia...

Claro magia.

-Alex ¿utilizaste las opciones de emociones?

-mmmmm... -Alex estaba semidormida-si lo hice ¿por qué?

-¿cuál utilizaste y para quienes?-Justin ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de Alex

-que importa...

-Vamos princesa dime

-¿Y que me darás si te lo digo?-tenía una mirada lasciva en el rostro.

-¿pues qué te parece pasar toda la noche despierta?-pregunto el, su voz llena de deseo y confianza, más bien presunción

-¿Crees que puedas mantenerme ocupada toda la noche?

-Dime que hiciste y lo descubrirás.

-Use la poción del amor, y la vertí en dos vasos, uno me lo bebí yo y el otro se lo di a… ese chico… ¿Brent? ¿Bread? Qué raro que alguien se llame pan (Bread es pan en inglés y recuerden están en E.U.A), aunque no sé por qué lo hice, si al que amo es a ti… ¿Estás enojado?-Alex pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada, pero Justin no parecía enojado, estaba aterrado, ahora todo tenía sentido, él había bebido la Coca-Cola de Brad, por eso estaba enamorado de Alex, por eso los dos estaban enamorados.

Pero todo era una mentira, todo era magia, ahora sabia por que no pudo controlarse una vez que Alex estuvo a su alcance, ahora sabia porque ellos dos habían cometido el peor de los errores de su vida, por dios ellos habían cometido incesto. Y peor aún Justin se había corrido dentro de ella muy dentro de ella, podría quedar embarazada.

Justin se sintió mareado, y asqueado por el mismo, ¿cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara?

-Justin, ¿estás bien?-Alex lo miraba preocupada pues el chico se había puesto pálido.

Justin estaba a punto de responder que todo estaba mal, que lo que habían hecho era un pecado, que todo era una mentira causada por una poción, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios, cuando de nuevo su hermana lo comenzó a besar, de nuevo sintió que todo pensamiento racional abandonaba su mente, y se dejó llevar a la locura.

Le hizo el amor a Alex hasta que los dos quedaron exhaustos y cansados, Justin antes de empezar había puesto un hechizo que evitaba al ruido salir de la habitación, cuando por fin sus cuerpos húmedos de sudor y agotados cayeron rendidos, Justin vio su reloj, 4:33 am, pronto amanecería, pronto se pasaría el efecto de la poción, pues solo duraba 12 horas, y entonces los dos se enfrentarían a lo que habían hecho, al terrible pecado que habían cometido, pero mientras Justin veía a su hermanita dormir sobre su pecho y el sueño le cerraba los ojos se dijo que por el momento no importaba por el momento lo único importante era sentir la piel de ella sobre la suya sentir ese contacto.

Contact

Thirteen Senses

Contact


End file.
